Naughty and Pervert
by kakaokuki
Summary: Lube. Vkook / Taekook. CHAP 3 IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

NAUGHTY & PERVERT

Author : Kakaokuki

Disclaimer : Screenplay

Cast : Jeon jungkook and Kim taehyung

Pairing : Vkook, Taekook

Rated : M*semirek

Summary : Hanya kisah si nakal Jungkook dan si mesum Taehyung.

Warning! YAOI, BXB, BL, Cerita gaje, bahasa tidak ada dalam Kamus Besar Bahasa Indonesia/KBBI, alur kecepetan dan berbagai kekurangan lainnya.

Tidak menerima protes, bash dan lain sebagainya.

Fanfic saya suka suka saya!

V punya Jungkook dan jungkook punya saya*gakdeng

Intinya Vkook saling memiliki lah, But, this story is mine! Anti plagiators, ga boleh copast terus di publish tanpa seijin saya! Gaboleh nyuri ide, dan hal semacamnya.

Oke deh, selamat membaca…..

PROLOG

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

BRAKK!

Taehyung tak sengaja menubruk seseorang. Oh, ayolah..ia masih dalam mode bangun tidur jadi, tidak berlebihan kan kalau ia menabrak seseorang?

Ia ikut menunduk,berniat membantu membereskan buku milik namja yang ia tabrak tadi. Preman preman gini, Taehyung masih mempunyai jiwa sosial. Yah, meskipun sedikit..hanya sedikit.

Saat sang namja mendongak, netra kelamnya bertemu pandang dengan obsidian cokelat milik si pemuda.

Taehyung terdiam, kemudian menggeram.

"Eh… Taehyung sunbae?"

Suaranya memasuki gendang telinga Taehyung. Ia menatap tajam pemuda dihadapannya. Sedangkan yang ditatap, hanya menunjukkan senyum kecil lengkap dengan wajah lugu tak berdosa.

Taehyung mengumpat dalam hati.

"Shit, Jeon jungkook!"

Taehyung berdiri diikuti dengan Jungkook-namja yang ia umpati. Kemudian dengan secepat kilat, Taehyung mengurung Jungkook diantara kedua lengan kokohnya.

Menyudutkannya di dinding.

Jungkook tersenyum miring. Mengejek.

"Wae Tehyungie?" ucapnya sembari mengelus dada Taehyung dengan jarinya.

"Grr..Jeon jungkook.. kau akan segera mendapatkan hukumanmu" Taehyung memberi tekanan pada setiap kata kata yang ia lontarkan pada Jungkook.

"Waw, aku akan sangat menunggunya Taehyungie~" Jungkook tersenyu nakal. Nada bicaranya mendayu, mencoba menggoda Taehyung.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Sebelumnya, kenalin dulu nama saya Kakaokuki.

Saya ini author baru bangettt jadi jangan salahin saya karena cerita saya gaje tingkat dewa.

Saya akan lanjutin ff ini kalo reviewnya minimal 20 lah#ngarep

Okedeh, cukup sudah perkenalan abal abal ini.

Review please…..


	2. flashback

NAUGHTY and PERVERT

Author : Kakaokuki

Disclaimer : Screenplay

Cast : Jeon Jungkook and Kim Taehyung

Pairing : Vkook, Taekook

Rated : M[esyum hahaha*plakk]

Summary : Hanya kisah si nakal Jungkook dan si mesum Taehyung.

Warning! YAOI,BXB,BL, cerita gaje tingkat neptunus,typo bertebaran, bahasa ngawur, alur kecepetan, dan berbagai kekurangan lainnya.

Tidak menerima protes, bash, dan sebagainya.

Fanfic saya suka suka saya!

V punya Jungkook dan Jungkook punya mamih Jin*salahdeng.

Pokoknya, Vkook saling memiliki lah.

Tapi, khusus cerita ini punya saya. Anti plagiators,gaboleh copast terus di publish tanpa seijin saya, dilarang mencuri ide dan hal semacamnya.

Okesip, selamat membaca…

Chapter 1.

.

.

.

.

.

#FLASHBACK ON

APARTEMENT KIM TAE HYUNG PUKUL 21:50

Taehyung bergumam kesal saat bel apartementnya berbunyi. Ia mengutuk siapa saja yang sudah mengganggu tidur nyenyaknya. Dengan malas, ia mengusap wajahnya kemudian turun dari ranjang empuknya.

Ia menuruni tangga dengan wajah mengantuk yang masih kentara. " Sumpah demi gurita, aku akan mengutuk orang sialan ini"

Taehyung membuka pintu dan menemukan Jungkook berdiri disana dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Ada apa?"

Jungkook terkekeh kemudian menjawab. "Wonwoo hyung ulang tahun, dan kau tidak datang. Jadi, ia menyuruhku membawakanmu kue coklat ini."

"Benarkah, bagaimana aku bisa lupa kalau hyung mu ulang tahun?" Tanya Taehyung dengan wajah bodohnya.

Jungkook mengangkat bahu, "Mungkin kau pikun? Sudah lah, aku mau masuk."

Taehyung hanya diam saat Jungkook dengan seenak udelnya masuk ke dalam.

"Astaga Kim Taehyung, ini apartement atau kandang sapi sih, kenapa berantakan sekali?" Jungkook berdecak sebal melihat apartement hyungnya yang sungguh, bahkan lebih hancur dari kapal pecah.

Sedangkan Taehyung, ia sudah terbiasa melihat Jungkook mengomel seperti ini.

"Ya Kim Taehyung, kau mendengarkan aku atau tidak sih?!" Sungut Jungkook berapi api. Taehyung hanya mengangguk malas. "Iya kookie,aku mendengarkanmu."

Jungkook geleng geleng kepala. "Nanti saja bereskannya, aku masih mengantuk, kook..," Taehyung duduk nyaman diatas sofa. Ia sudah hampir kembali terpejam kalau saja ia tidak merasakan beban berat di pangkuannya.

"Hey Bunny, duduk sendiri!" Protes Taehyung.

Jungkook menggeleng, kemudian berbalik menghadap Taehyung. "Tidak mau hyungieee.." Oh oke, ia tidak bisa melawan aegyo si kelinci nakal yang sialnya sungguh imut itu.

"Baiklah…"

"Taehyungiee~" Panggil Jungkook. Taehyung menatap namja dipangkuannya. " Lets play with me"

"Apa?" Taehyung mengerutkan keningnya, bingung. "Ayo bermain pocky kiss. Kau tau kan?" Jungkook menggoyang goyangkan kotak pocky yang ada ditangannya.

Taehyung menyeringai tampan, Jungkook tersenyum nakal.

"Kau menggodaku eh?" Tanya Taehyung yang dibalas dengan gelengan kepala oleh si kelinci.

"Anieyo..aku hanya mengajakmu bermain" Jungkook menjilat sensual stick pocky coklatnya. "Jadi, kapan kita mulai?"

"Now" Taehyung menggigit ujung stick pockynya disusul oleh Jungkook yang melakukan hal serupa. Jungkook memakan stick pocky coklatnya gigitan demi gigitan.

Sampai akhirnya, bibir keduanya bertemu. Bersatu dalam sebuah ciuman panas. Saling memagut, melumat, penuh gairah. Jungkook bahkan sudah lupa bagaimana cara berfikir sekarang.

Otaknya benar benar terasa kosong, hampa. Didalam pikirannya hanya ada 1 nama,1 orang dan 1 hal yang paling ia inginkan, Kim Taehyung.

Taehyung memejamkan matanya. Mencoba meresapi bibir merah milik si manis. Lidahnya ia gunakan untuk menggoda gua Jungkook. Menjilati langit langit mulut hangatnya, mengabsen setiap gigi kelincinya,sampai memprtemukan lidahnya dengan lidah Jungkook. Beradu gulat dalam sebuah permainan mulut yang panas.

"Ummh.." Jungkook melenguh kecil tatkala Taehyung menyesap kuat bibir bawahnya sebelum melepas ciuman panjang mereka.

Wajah keduanya memerah, sama sama kehabisan napas. Jembatan saliva teruntai indah diantara bibir Jungkook dan Taehyung. Taehyung tersenyum menawan sembari mengusap lembut saliva yang menggantung di bibir Jungkook.

"Hh..dasar kelinci nakal!" Ucap Taehyung disusul sebuah gelengan dan tawa geli Jungkook. "Aku anak baik, hyungiee… aku tidak pernah terlambat kesekolah, tidak pernah membolos dan selalu mengerjakan tugas."

Taehyung memicingkan matanya. "Oh, jadi kau menyindirku ya?" Jungkook tertawa, kali ini tawa yang keras. Ia tidak berniat untuk menyindir Taehyung, sungguh. Ia hanya ingin menunjukkan pada kekasihnya kalau ia itu anak yang baik.

"Tapi, aku benar anak baik bukan?" Jungkook mengerling genit sambil tersenyum menggemaskan. Merasa tidaka ada respon dari Taehyung, Jungkook merengek. "Hyungieee~"

Taehyung menghela napas, "Iya iya, kau anak baik, kookie"

"Ummh..tapi khusus untukmu, aku akan menjadi anak nakal hyungiee. Sangat nakal" Jungkook menyeringai, setelahnya ia kembali menghapus jarak mereka dan kembali mempertemukan kedua belah bibir mereka.

Sedangkan Tehyung, ia dengan senang hati menerima bibir Jungkook yang candu itu. Ciuman yang kedua lebih hebat, lebih panas, lebih bernapsu, lebih menggairahkan, intinya, ciuman kedua mereka itu lebih dan lebih.

Jungkook meremat helaian surai mahoni milik kekasihnya, menunjukkan seberapa nikmatnya ciuman mereka.

Lidah Taehyung turun ke pipi dan rahang Jungkook, terus turun hingga sampai ke leher jenjang milik Jungkook. Menjilatnya dengan sensual, memutar mutarkan lidahnya di titik yang sama membuat sang empunya mendesah.

"Ahh Tae..hyunghhh"

Taehyung menggigiti leher jenjang itu dengan gemas, meyesapnya, memberi tanda merah disana. Yah, kissmark. Itu sebuah tanda kalau seorang Jeon Jungkook hanya milik Kim Taehyung. Ia tersenyum bangga saat melihat kissmark buatannya memenuhi leher Jungkook.

Setelah puas dengan leher, Taehyung beralih ke tulang selangka. Melakukan hal sama terhadap tulang selangka sang submissive. Menghisap,menjilat,menggigit, dan menyesap.

"Uuh..hyungieehhh" desah Jungkook saat Taehyung kembali menyesap leher jenjangnya yang sudah penuh bercak kemerahan.

Terbawa suasana, Jungkook pun menggesekkan bokong sintalnya dengan 'milik' Taehyung dibawah sana.

Sial, Jungkook membuat Taehyung turn on.

"Umm..Taehyungieeh.."

Taehyung sudah mengambil ancang ancang membuka baju Jungkook, sebelum dering ponsel Jungkook menghentikan aktifitasnya. Dengan cepat, Jungkook mengeluarkan ponsel tersebut dari sakunya kemudian mengangkat telfonnya.

"Ne, yeoboseyo?"

"Yah, Jeon Jungkook! Kau itu kemana saja hah? Masa hanya mengantar kue begitu saja lama sekali, aku tidak tanggung jawab kalau besok pagi semua album GD mu akan menjadi abu jika dalam 20 menit kau tidak sampai di rumah!" –Itu Wonwoo, kakak Jungkook.

Jungkook membulatkan matanya. "Yaaahh jangan! Jangan! Aku akan segera pulang!" Serunya heboh.

"Baiklah aku tunggu kau. 20 menit tak sampai maka-" Ancaman sadis Wonwoo terhenti saat ucapan Jungkook memotongnya.

"Iya, iya hyung, aku akan pulang. Baiklah, dah" Jungkook mengakhiri sambungan itu dengan hati dongkol.

Astaga! Hyungnya itu gila atau apa sih? Dengan entengnya dia berkata akan membuat semua album GDnya menjadi abu?

Please god, Jungkook bahkan harus rela untuk tidak kekantin dan menyimpan uang jajannya selama 2 bulan untuk membeli 1 album.

Tidak bisa, ia tidak bisa merelakan album GD nya dan membuat semua pengorbanannya sia sia. Jadi, dengan cepat Jungkook turun dari pangkuan kekasihnya, memakai kembali long coat cokelatnya.

Jungkook menjawab sebelum Taehyung bertanya, "Aku harus segera pulang, Wonwoo hyung bilang akan membuat semua album GD ku menjadi abu jika aku tidak kembali dalam 20 menit. Baiklah Taehyungie, kita bisa lanjutkan itu besok. Selamat malam" Jungkook mengecup sekilas bibir kekasihnya kemudian menghilang dibalik pintu.

Taehyung hanya terdiam, membiarkan namja manis yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya itu pergi. Dan Taehyung kembali ke alam sadar saat menyadari sesuatu.

Kelinci nakal itu membuatnya turn on dan meninggalkannya begitu saja. Ini benar benar tidak nyaman. Jeans hitam yang ia kenakan terasa begitu menyiksa karena 'milik'nya di dalam sana sedang bangun.

Ya tuhan, mimpi apa ia semalam? Sampai sampai ia harus tersiksa menahan hasratnya begini. Tidak ada cara lain untuk menuntaskan masalahnya ini kecuali, yah bermain solo.

Sebenarnya Taehyung benci bermain solo, tapi bagaimana lagi? Keadaannya begitu mendesak. Tak ingin tersiksa lebih lama lagi, namja tampan itu segera berlari ke toilet. Lebih cepat akan lebih baik, itu yang ada di pikiran Taehyung.

Setelah selesai dengan masalahnya, Taehyung kembali kekamar tidurnya. Ah, seharusnya ada ia dan Jungkook disini. Bercinta dengan napsu dan gairah seks yang membara kemudian- stop Kim Taehyung! Kau akan kembali turn on kalau terus memikirkannya.

Taehyung membuang jauh jauh segala pikiran kotornya kemudian mencoba terlelap dengan umpatan yang tak henti keluar dari mulutnya.

.

.

.

.

#FLASHBACK OFF

Anyeong! Saya balik lagi dengan ff gajelas saya ini..

Menurut saya, terlalu berlebihan ya review 20 itu? Hahaha

Yang itu, lupain aja chingu…

Chapter ini tuh sebagai penjelas kenapa si Mphi keliatan marah sama Kuki di prolog yang udah saya publish duluan..

Ya jelaslah marah, orang dibuat turn on, terus ditinggal wkwkwk..

Terussss bwt sayang akuh…si Tae Chocokokie, semangat yaaa! Terusin ffnya, bene alon alon penting kelakon wakakak

Oh ya, saya punya ide nih, gimana kalo setiap chapter, saya kasih tema pembahasan?

Mm..kaya misalnya chapter ini kita ngebahas gimana kalian kok bisa suka sama BTS, trus siapa member BTS yang paling kamu suka dll.

Nah, kalo setuju chapter depan saya akan kasih tema pembahasannya… Kalian juga bisa usul tema pembahasannya.

Nah sudah cukup segitu aja deh, curcol panjang lebar saya.

Thanks buat kalian yang udah ngereview,

R&R Juseyooooo*puppyeyes

With love, Kakaokuki :


	3. Punishment

NAUGHTY and PERVERT

Author : Kakaokuki

Disclaimer : Screenplay

Cast : Jeon Jungkook and Kim Taehyung

Pairing : Vkook, Taekook

Rated : M(esyum hahaha*plakk)

Summary : "So, enjoy your punishment baby…"-Taehyung.

Warning!BXB,BL,YAOI, cerita gaje tingkat gunung Himalaya, typo beterbangan, alur kecepetan, bahasa ngawur dan sedikit 'sesuanu' untuk scene "ehem ehem"dan berbagai kekurangan lainnya.

Tidak menerima protes, bash dan sebagainya.

Fanfic saya suka suka saya! DLDR!

Khusus buat chapter ini, isinya NC, ena-ena, sexual content, dirty language dan hal hal berbau 'anu' lainnya.

Jungkook punya Taehyung dan Taehyung punya kaum alien*salahwoy

Hah..intinya mereka berdua saling memiliki lah,

But, khusus cerita, ini punya saya! asli hasil ide pemikiran otak saya yang YD tingkat dewa#hahahaha*tertawanista.

Anti plagiators, gaboleh copast abis itu di publish tanpa seizin saya, dilarang mencuri ide dan hal hal lain semacamnya.

Yaudah deh, buat kalian semua para readers, silahkan membaca ^_^

Chapter 2

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

WARNING, NC!

Jungkook tidak tau, Jungkook tidak ingat. Yang jelas, sekarang ini adalah ia yang berada diatas ranjang dengan Taehyung yang mengukungnya. Tatapan tajam dari mata elang milik pemuda di atasnya terasa begitu menusuk.

"Sayang.." Taehyung memanggil nama Jungkook dengan suara baritone nya yang sumpah, demi celana dalam Jimin lebih seksi dari Maria Ozawa atau yang lebih kita kenal dengan panggilan Miyabi.

Taehyung meraih dagu Jungkook, membuat Jungkook mau tak mau menatap Taehyung. "I-iya Tae?" Jungkook merutuki mulutnya yang malah tergagap saat membalas panggilan seksi dari kekasihnya tadi.

"Kau tau apa kesalahanmu, bunny?" Jungkook hanya menggeleng pelan. "U-uh..aku tidak tau kesalahanku apa hyungie.." Jawab Jungkook lengkap dengan wajah super polos andalannya.

Shit, dia malah beragyeo seperti ini. Aku kan tidak tahan jadinya!

Taehyung membatin kesal dalam hati. Ia masih tak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa kekasihnya itu hanya menggeleng dan berkata kalau ia tidak tau apa kesalahannya. Hhh..pakai aegyo pula!

Taehyung menghela nafas, "Kemarin kau membuat ku turn on lalu meninggalkanku pergi begitu saja. Kau membuatku horny semalaman Jungkookie.."

Jungkook hanya menatap Taehyung dengan binar mata polosnya-lagi. Seakan benar benar tidak tau kesalahan apa yang ia perbuat. Melihat itu, Taehyung menggeram kesal. Jungkooknya benar benar nakal sekarang.

Karena sudah tidak tahan, ia langsung meraup habis bibir kecil semerah delima itu. Memagutnya, mengulumnya, menjilatnya bahkan menggigitnya.

"Eummpph..mmpphh" Jungkook mendesah tertahan dalam ciuman mereka.

Jari jari lentiknya mulai merayap ke dada bidang Taehyung, mengelusnya sensual. Kemudian mengalungkan kedua lengannya pada leher sang dominan.

Taehyung semakin memperdalam kulumannya pada bibir Jungkook. Lembut, kenyal, manis dan ummh nikmat. Yah, sekiranya begitulah, pendeskripsiannya tentang bibir Jungkook.

Jungkook membuka sebagian mulutnya saat merasakan gigitan pada bibir bawahnya. Lidah Taehyung segera melesak masuk kedalam gua hangatnya.

Menggelitiki langit langit mulutnya, menghitung berapa jumlah deretan gigi rapi miliknya, menyesap kuat bibir bawah dan atasnya bergantian, dan mempertemukan lidah mereka berdua.

Saling beradu kehebatan dalam bermain. Ah.. baik Taehyung maupun Jungkook sama sama menikmati permainan mereka kali ini. Taehyung melepas tautan bibir mereka saat menyadari bahwa mereka butuh asupan oksigen.

Netra kelam Taehyung menatap dalam manik coklat Jungkook. Taehyung mendekatkan wajahnya pada leher Jungkook, lalu berbisik disana,"Aku tidak tau mengapa orang orang menjadikan leher sebagai objek utama untuk mereka berikan kissmark,"

Taehyung menjilat sensual leher Jungkook, membuat sang pemilik leher mendesah pelan.

"Tapi yang jelas, lehermu akan semakin terlihat bagus jika ada beberapa kissmark dariku"

Taehyung semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke leher Jungkook. Kali ini tidak hanya menjilat, tapi juga menyesap, dan menggigit. Namja tampan itu membuat banyak tanda kemerahan di leher jenjang milik Jungkook.

Taehyung menjauhkan wajahnya sedikit, "Hm, benarkan? lehermu terlihat lebih baik"

Ia menyeringai, "Ngomong ngomong bagaimana kalau kali ini kita bermain tanpa pelumas?" Pernyataan yang keluar dari mulut Taehyung sukses membuat kedua mata Jungkook terbelalak lebar.

"Apa? K-kau gila hah?" Jungkook berseru histeris. Taehyung hanya menggeleng. "Tidak baby, kau tau kan aku tidak pernah bermain main" Jungkook terperangah lebar, saking terkejutnya ia bahkan lupa bagaimana cara untuk menutup rahang atas dan bawahnya.

"Ti-tidak! Aku tidak mau!" Tolak Jungkook mentah mentah. Uh, Jungkook lupa, kalau kekasih premannya itu jelmaan dari seorang setan mesum sadistic.

"Kau harus mau Kookie.." Taehyung ber-smirk tampan. "Aku tidak menerima penolakan!"

"Ta-tapi, rasanya sakit sekali Taehyungieee…" Jungkook merajuk, memperlihatkan wajah memelasnya yang super cute."D-dan besok aku ada kelas dance, aku tidak bisa membolos lagi karena kau masuki tanpa lube"

Taehyung tersenyum miring, "It's your fault dear, and in return you will get punished from me"

"So, enjoy your punishment baby.."

"GLUPP" Jungkook menelan ludahnya susah payah.

Sumpah demi sandal swallow milik Sehun sunbaenim, ini benar benar gila! Taehyung pernah memasukinya tanpa lube, yah, hanya sekali. Tapi rasanya benar benar sakit! Apalagi Taehyung itu tipe seme yang suka bermain kasar, namjachingunya itu bahkan tidak berhenti saat ia terus menerus menjerit kesakitan.

Dan setelah malam panjang tanpa lube itu, Jungkook terpaksa absen selama 3 hari dikarenakan bagian bawahnya yang terasa uh-luar biasa nyeri. Percayalah, bahkan hanya untuk sekedar turun dari ranjang pun ia tak bisa. Jadi, ia harus meminta gendong Taehyung kemanapun ia pergi,-termasuk toilet-ehem.(*mikirambigu)

Dan Jungkook tidak akan pernah mau mengulang peristiwa bercinta paling menyakitkan dan juga-panas-uhukk-itu lagi.

"Masukkan kata kuncinya, babe…" Ucap Taehyung yang hanya dibalas tatapan heran dan kerutan dahi dari sang kekasih. Jungkook bingung, sebenarnya Taehyung ini mau bercinta atau mau membuka password handphone sih?

"Ucapkan 'take me raw' jika kau ingin ini cepat selesai. Dan oh-ya panggil aku daddy juga"

Apa?! Jad-jadi Taehyung akan benar benar melakukannya? Dia-dia benar benar akan memasukinya tanpa pelumas? Astaga…rasanya-rasanya Jungkook ingin menangis dan pulang ke Busan saja kalau bisa. Yeah, kalau bisa…

"Hyungiee..aku tid-mmppffhh" Jungkook baru akan melayangkan protesnya, sebelum Taehyung menyumpal mulut kecilnya dengan bibirnya yang tebal berisi(?) itu.

"A-a…bukankah sudah kukatakan tadi? Tidak ada penolakan bunny.." Jungkook hanya merengut kesal mendengar ucapan enteng namja tan sexy-ekkhem-diatasnya ini. Jungkook bukan seorang masokis, sungguh!

Hah..ia jadi menyesal sudah menggoda Taehyung kemarin. Kenapa penyesalan harus datang diakhir sih?

Jungkook menghela nafas panjang, jujur saja, jantungnya sedari tadi sudah berdugeun-dugeun kencang. Wajahnya memerah, sungguh merah. Jadi, dengan sedikit menunduk, ia berbisik pada Taehyung. "Take me raw" Pelan, sangat pelan.

"Apa? Katakan dengan jelas bunny, aku tidak bisa mendengarnya," Bohong jika ia tidak hanya ingin mendengar kalimat dari bibir merah merekah milik kekasihnya itu lagi, sedikit lebih keras.

"Aissh.."Jungkook bergumam kesal.

"Take me raw, daddy…" Ucapnya lebih keras. Dengan nada mendayu dan sedikit mendesah. Dibarengi dengan gigitan kecil pada ujung bibirnya sendiri membuat Taehyung mematung seketika.

"Jadi..kapan kita akan memulainya, daddy?" Tangan putihnya terjulur, membelai wajah tampan Taehyung, kemudian turun dan berhenti di dada sang dominan. Mengelusnya perlahan dengan gerakan terlampau sensual.

"Holy shit, Jeon Jungkook!"

Dan tanpa ba-to-the-bi-to-the-bu(?), Taehyung segera memagut kasar bibir sexy namja kelincinya. Hisap, jilat, kecup, kulum, gigit. Ah, rasa bibir Jungkook memang tidak ada duanya.

Bibirnya terus turun, sedikit menjilat pipi dan rahang Jungkook sampai akhirnya berhenti di leher sang submissive. Menghisapnya penuh kekuatan, menggigitnya dengan gemas sampai terciptalah satu lagi kissmark di leher putih jenjangnya.

Jungkook menggeram sakit. Uh, Taehyung melakukannya terlalu keras…

"Ngh..ahh dadhh..sshh" Jungkook benar benar tidak bisa menahan desahannya lagi saat Taehyung mulai menggerayai dadanya. Dan dengan secepat kilat, kemeja putih kebanggaan sekolahnya pun sudah terkulai lemah tak berdaya(?) di lantai bawah yang dingin.

Cepat dan halus, yah pergerakan Taehyung memang benar benar bagus. Sampai sampai Jungkook sendiri tidak menyadarinya.

" Aunghh..dad-dady-hh..terushh..ahh" Jungkook meremat surai kelam namjachingunya kala lidah panas Taehyung menyentuh permukaan dadanya. Menjilat seduktif nipple tegangnya hingga akhirnya melahap seluruh bagian nipple kanan dan kirinya bergantian.

Tangan Taehyung tidak ia gunakan menganggur. Tangan nakalnya sekarang bahkan sudah sampai bagian bawah Jungkook. Berada diantara selangkangan namja kelincinya, mengelusnya pelan sebelum meremas kejantanan mungil yang sudah menegang itu.

"Aah..daddy..hh..anghh..ssh" Racau Jungkook saat Taehyung semakin gencar meremas penisnya.

"Katakan padaku kalau kau menyukainya, Jungkook!" Ucap Taehyung penuh penekanan. Jiwa pendominasinya sedang berada di ujung tanduk sekarang.

Jungkook hanya mengangguk, "Yahhh, ak-aku menyukainya..ahh daddyhhh..ngg"

"Bagus" Taehyung tersenyum bangga saat mendengar jawaban dari uke-nya.

Kedua tangan Taehyung mulai menurunkan celana sekolah Jungkook perlahan. Namun saat celananya hampir terlepas, Jungkook menahan tangannya.

"Ti-tidak adil! Hh.."Jungkook berupaya berbicara senormal mungkin. Tapi sepertinya itu sedikit gagal.

"Tidak adil bagaimana baby? Bukankah tadi kau bilang kalau kau menyukainya?"

Jungkook menggeleng. "Lepashh-lepas bajumu daddyhh.." Jungkook merengut tidak setuju. "Ak-akuh hampir telanjang dan kau-hh masih berpakaian lengkap-khh"

Taehyung hanya tersenyum menawan. Kemudian mengangguk. "Baiklah, aku akan melepas bajuku"

Taehyung sedikit menegakkan badannya kemudian melepas kancing seragamnya dengan gerakan cepat. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia sudah half naked. Memperlihatkan dada bidangnya yang berkeringat dan berwarna kecoklatan.

Membuat Jungkook merona malu. Auww..Taehyungnya benar benar terlihat seksi.

"Sekarang sudahkan?" Jungkook hanya mengangguk pelan sebagai jawabannya.

Taehyung kembali menindih tubuh Jungkook. Melanjutkan kegiatannya tadi, melepas celana Jungkook.

Dan ketika kain pembungkus surga Jungkook terbuka, Taehyung menyeringai, "Oh, hai little kookie…wah wah wah, kau sudah menegang ya?"

"O,oh..daddyhh…" Jungkook kembali mendesah saat namjacingunya mengelus kejantananya yang sudah dipastikan menegang 100%.

"C-cepatlahh..nggh..daddhh..ahh" Jungkook sudah tidak tahan, ia sudah mengeras. Bahkan ujung juniornya sudah mengeluarkan precum.

"Aku sudah becek daddy…" Rengeknya pada Taehyung. Sedangkan Taehyung, jangan ditanya. Ia masih sibuk dengan penis mungil submissivenya.

"AKKHH!" Jungkook menjerit kaget saat merasakan 2 jari sekaligus memasukinya, tanpa persiapan apapun. "App-poh..akkh..daddy..hh"

Taehyung hanya tersenyum, mengelus surai raven ukenya kemudian berkata, "Tenang saja Jungkookie..ini tidak akan terasa sakit jika kau menikmatinya."

Taehyung mulai meng in-out kan kedua jari kurusnya pada lubang anal Jungkook, memberi sedikit putaran dan gerakan menggunting.

"Eunghh..annhh..akkh" Jungkook mendesah seiring gerakan jari Taehyung yang semakin cepat. Astaga, bahkan ini masih jarinya belum penisnya. Jungkook benar benar tidak bisa membayangkan betapa sakit dan nikmat lubang analnya nanti.

"Ouchh..there~ there, daddyhh..akhh..sshh" Jungkook menutup erat kedua matanya saat ujung jemari panjang milik kekasihnya menyentuh tepat sweet spotnya.

Jungkook melebarkan kedua paha putihnya sambil terus mengeluarkan desahan dan erangan penuh kenikmatan.

"Bersiaplah babe, kita akan segera memasuki inti" Taehyung mengecup kilat bibir Jungkook, mengeluarkan 2 jari rampingnya dari lubang Jungkook, kemudian melepas celananya.

Dan ta-da! Ucapkan selamat datang pada kejantanan jumbo milik seorang Kim Taehyung. Jungkook menelan ludahnya gugup. Ia tidak bisa menampik kalau ini adalah saat yang paling ia tunggu- tunggu.

Yah, memasuki inti. Taehyung akan segera memasukinya! Astaga! Tanpa pelumas apapun! Jungkook sendiri tidak tau mengapa ia bisa bersikap exited seperti ini. Tapi yang jelas, ia merasa berdebar-debar sekarang.

Taehyung menopang kaki kanan Jungkook pada pundak tegapnya. Dalam posisi seperti ini, Taehyung dapat melihat dengan jelas lubang surgawi milik namja kelincinya. Begitu merah, menggoda.

Taehyung benar benar menegang dibuatnya. Ya, Taehyung gila, ia ingin lubang jungkook sekarang juga, persetan dengan pelumas, ia tidak butuh.

Taehyung menggesekkan kejantanannya pada lubang anal Jungkook. Jungkook meracau nikmat, "Nggh..ahh. dadhh"

Sebelum masuk, ia mengocok kejantanannya sebentar, setelah itu mengarahkan penis supernya menuju pintu masuk tubuh Jungkook.

Baru ujung penis Taehyung yang masuk, Jungkook sudah berteriak kencang.

"AKKHH! DA-DADDY!"

Taehyung tidak menghiraukan jerit kesakitan kekasihnya. Ah, lubang Jungkook benar benar sempit dan nikmat.

Jungkook masih berteriak kesakitan. Taehyung tidak memasukkannya dengan pelan. Kasar, liar, tidak sabaran. Dan ingat, mereka tidak memakai lube. Jungkook merasakan sakit di lubangnya. Rasanya 2 kali lipat lebih sakit dari biasanya.

"Uh..dad-dyhh appohh..ah"

Taehyung menarik penisnya dari anal Jungkook hingga hanya tersisa ujungnya. Kemudian dengan tempo cepat, ia kembali menghentakkan masuk penisnya.

Jungkook merintih perih. "Sakh-kitt..daddyhh..kkhh"

Jungkook mencakar punggung Taehyung, ini menyakitkan, Jungkook hampir tidak bisa menikmati permainan ini, Taehyung dengan sengaja tidak mengenai prostatnya, ia hanya menggesek-gesekkan penisnya kasar, dan Jungkook yakin kalau lubangnya sudah lecet sekarang.

"Dadd-ah daddy..deeper please..just-just touch that spot!" Pintanya pada Taehyung.

"Okay, babe"

Taehyung menyodok lubang Jungkook tepat pada prostatnya membuat desahan kenikmatan itu kembali terdengar. Taehyung bersumpah, tidak ada yang lebih nikmat selain lubang Jungkook yang melahap penisnya rakus.

"Nghh..ah! Fasterh! Daddy please, oh.."

Taehyung menyeringai. Sesuai dengan permintaan Jungkook, ia menusuk lebih cepat manhole bunny-nya. Menyodok berkali kali prostat Jungkook. Membuat Jungkook terhentak-hentak kuat seiring tempo cepat dari sang kekasih.

Jungkook berteriak kala merasa ada sesuatu yang tak terbendung akan keluar."Da-daddyhh..ak-aku-ngg-ahh…"

"Together, babe"

Cairan hangat Taehyung menyembur masuk ke dalam perut Jungkook. Sedangkan cairannya sendiri meluber mengenai seprai dan sebagian perutnya.

Jungkook lelah, sangat. "Tae-ahh ke-keluarkan"

"Hmm, but I need more, babe"

"A-apa? kau gila hah?!" Jungkook melotot horror kearah Taehyung. Sedangkan yang dipelototi hanya menunjukkan seringai mesum di wajah tampannya.

Taehyung dengan gerakan cepat membalikkan tubuh Jungkook tanpa melepas kejantannya dari tubuh Jungkook. Yah, kalian tau kan? Doggy style. Taehyung menggeram rendah saat memutar tubuh Jungkook. Penisnya serasa diremas kuat oleh lubang sempit kekasihnya.

Taehyung mulai menggerakkan penisnya lagi. Mendorong kejantanannya dengan kecepatan sedang sebelum akhirnya berubah menjadi sodokan-sodokan keras dan kuat dengan tempo cepat.

"Ngghhh..ahh..cu-cukup-ah dadhh" Jungkook meremas seprai yang sudah tak berbentuk lagi di bawahnya. Tubuhnya tersentak kuat tatkala Taehyung menambah ritme tusukannya.

Taehyung membenamkan wajahnya pada pundak putih Jungkook, menciuminya, menjilatnya, menggigitnya. Memberikan lebih banyak kissmark di seluruh tubuh Jungkook.

Tangannya merayap memainkan penis Jungkook. Mengocoknya seirama dengan tusukannya pada lubang anal milik pemuda manis yang lebih muda 1 tahun darinya itu.

"Angh..dad-dyhh..te-terushh..auhh" Jungkook mendesah keenakan.

Taehyung merasakan penis Jungkook kembali becek. Ia tidak tau bagaimana anak itu bisa akan ber-orgasme lagi dengan kurun waktu secepat ini.

"Dadhh..ouh..fasterhh, please..ahh"

Taehyung semakin mempercepat sodokannya di dalam lubang namja kelincinya. Tangannya juga semakin cepat mengocok kejantanan milik Jungkook.

"Akhh, dadh../ Jungkook, oh.." Keduanya melenguh bersamaan.

Taehyung keluar lebih dulu, disusul dengan Jungkook.

Kemudian, Taehyung beranjak dan ikut menarik Jungkook yang sudah pasrah. Sekarang posisi Taehyung adalah bersandar di kepala ranjang dengan Jungkook yang berada di pangkuannya. Mereka duduk saling berhadapan.

"Nah, sekarang giliran kau yang bergerak, sayang" Titah Taehyung yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukan lemas oleh Jungkook.

Dengan gerakan pelan, Jungkook mulai mengangkat bokongnya lalu menurunkannya lagi. Ia mencengkram kuat kuat kedua lengan kokoh Taehyung. Ini sudah yang ketiga, lubangnya benar benar sakit sekarang.

"Ya, benar begitu, kelinci manis"

Merasa pergerakan Jungkook yang terlalu lambat, Taehyung yang gemas pun segera meraih pinggang ramping itu lalu mengangkat dan menghempaskannya dengan cepat. Terus seperti itu. Angkat! Lalu, hempaskan!

"O-oh..daddyhh..ngg..ah!ah!"

Jungkook sudah kehabisan kontrol untuk mengontrol desahannya. Dalam posisi seperti ini, penis Taehyung bisa masuk lebih dalam. Rasa sakit dan nikmat melebur menjadi satu. Menciptakan suatu sensasi yang tak mampu Jungkook ungkapkan dengan kosa katanya yang terbatas.

Taehyung meraup bibir semerah cherry yang senantiasa mengeluarkan desahan erotis itu. Kembali mengulumnya, menyesapnya, menggigitnya.

Jungkook pasrah, benar benar pasrah. Ia membuka kedua belah bibirnya, membiarkan Taehyung mengeksplorasi isi mulutnya, mengobrak abriknya dengan lidah terlatihnya.

"Nghh..ahh..mmpph.." Jungkook mengalungkan kedua lengannya pada leher sang dominan. Matanya terpejam, menikmati semua perlakuan Taehyung terhadap tubuhnya.

Tubuh sintalnya masih terus bergerak Taehyung menyentuh titik terdalamnya. Jungkook mendesah dalam ciuman, "Mmphh..ahkk"

Dada Jungkook membusung bak busur. Ia sudah dekat, ia akan segera sampai puncaknya. Dan begitupun Taehyung.

Sang namja tampan semakin gencar menaik-turunkan pinggang namja manis yang berada di atas pangkuannya itu.

Pegangan Jungkook pada lengan kokoh Taehyung semakin mengerat, menandakan bahwa si manis akan segera sampai. Jungkook melepas ciuman mereka secara sepihak.

"Da-dadyhh..i'm out! Ah.."

"Me too, babe"

Dan klimaks ketiga mereka diiringi dengan Taehyung yang menyebut nama Jungkook dan sebaliknya.

Jungkook terengah-engah. Napasnya tidak teratur. Ia menatap netra kelam milik namja tampan dihadapannya, menangkup kedua pipinya kemudian berkata, "Taehyungiee~"

"Yes, baby?" Taehyung juga melakukan hal yang sama, menangup pipi chubby Jungkook yang merona samar. Jadilah mereka saling menangkup pipi pasangannya.

"I'm so tired, Tae.." Ucapnya manja. Taehyung tersenyum menawan kemudian menjawab, "Ya, tidurlah aku tau kau pasti lelah"

Jungkook hanya mengangguk mendengar jawaban dari namja tampannya itu. Kemudian bangkit lalu melepas 'persatuan' tubuh mereka dan ambruk begitu saja di tengah ranjang.

Melihatnya, Taehyung hanya terkekeh kecil. Ia kemudian ikut berbaring di sebelah Jungkook, menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh polos mereka berdua, memeluk posesif pinggang namja kelincinya.

"Jaljayo, chagiya.." Taehyung mengecup dahi Jungkook sekilas kemudian menuyusul Jungkook pergi berkelana kealam mimpi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Akhirnya selesai juga nih chapter*sujudsukur. Eniwei, disini ada gak yang nungguin ff ini? Lama ya update nya? Saya minta maaf untuk itu. Saya sengaja update hari ini karena hari ini ultah saya*gananya. Akkhh..akhirnya umur 13 taun. Udah legal kan nulis di FFn?*digeplak

Nah, nah saya balik lagi nih dengan ff saya yang so bad ini. Tolong jangan bantai saya kalo NC nya gak hot sama sekali. Makhlum lah, saya kan belum berpengalaman… Berpengalaman nulis NC maksudnya#wkwkwkwk

Yah, ni saya kasih vkook ena enanya 3 ronde biar lebih puas*cihuy. Pengennya nulis anti klimaks, tapi kok ya ga enak kalo ga di tuntasin.#ehem.

Terusss saya mau minta pendapat kalian nih, menurut kalian itu yang cocok jadi uke di couple Vkook itu si mphi ato si kuki? Saya nanya gini karena ff kookv itu udah merajalele, rajalela maksudnya.

Dan..jujur saya ga pernah baca ff kookv karena saya gabisa liat si kuki jadi top sama si mphi jadi bottom. Oh NOO! I can't! saya belum siap kangmas…*lebay

Bukan karena ff kookv jelek, bukan. Mungkin karena saya ga suka kookv kali ya?

Saya cuman ga rela aja si kuki yang imut, manis, emesh emesh gitu dijadiin seme. Iyasih, mungkin tuh badan lebih gede dari si mphi. Terus si mphi juga kadang kadang keliatan imut sih…

Tapiiiii…menurut saya, si mphi itu punya aura seme yang lebih dari si kuki. Sekarang aja udah maen drama, udah bisa naek kuda. Dan tema filmnya itu era joseon joseon gitu.

Saya jadi bisa ngebayangin gimana sosok panglima Kim di ff nya kak kuro yang judulnya 2 periode*bhaks/sori bawa bawa nama kak kuro/pease :

Terusss..posternya Hwarang itu looohhh! Si Mphi awe awe banget lah. Cakep, gagah, manly, keren, dia smirk lagi! OMO! Agdxhcbfrgvfstv! Pokoknya wau banget lah si mphi disitu! Terus rambutnya gondrong bawa pedang pula! Aaaaakkk gakuat sumveh! Gakuku ganana…/fangirlan. OeMjI… Hansung! Sa ae dah pokonya!

Si imut Kookie pula, pipi chubbymu mengalihkan dunia ku..Yaampun, kamu makan apa kuk? Pipi sampek bullet gitu 0_0. Jadi pengen gigit kan jadinya/gigitpipikuki/digorokmphi

Btw, disini ada yang setuju sama saya? Kalo setuju silakan angkat tangannya! Wkwkwkwk

'Oh iya, buat kamu yang review pake nama **prxmroses** , yang katanya males login. Jadi kita seumuran nih? Aaa dedek seneng bangett..Btw, kalo boleh tanya, kamu authornya police and detective ya? Kok kamu pinter banget sih basa inggrisnya? 0_0 Aku aja ga seberapa paham -_- hehehe..user name mu susah syekaleh…tapi gapapa unix koq!

Selanjutnya buat para eonnie eonnie…gausah ngerasa tua, kalian ngerasa aja lebih gede dari saya. Karena menurut saya kata kata 'tua' itu sangat mengganggu. Haghag . Lagian kalian belom pada kriput kan? Dedek yakin kalian pasti masih cantik cantik and seger seger/plakk! Huehehehehe*tawagajebarengpikuk

Thanks buat yang mau ngeriview fanfic anak kelas 7 yang volosh ini/dibakar. Saya akan bales review kalian, silahkan dicari unemnya!

 **Vookie :** Line 94 ya? Wah, saya daridulu selalu ngimpiin kalo saya line 94 kaya si Sehun kalo engga ya line 97 biar kaya si kuki..ehehehee ternyata saya malah lahir di tahun 2003…*soringeblur. Masa sih ada typonya? Padahal saya udah baca berulangkali loh…ehehehe, maaf klo gitu, namanya juga bocah*nunjukdirisendiri. Makasih buat review yaaa~

 **Chan chan : No coment -_-**

 **Jinheejae :** okeh, ini udah di next! Makasih buat reviewnya

 **Kimjeon :** Halu juga~ thanks..ni udah di next

 **Hoshizora :** Tapi saya gak maksa kan? Makasi uda review kakak!

 **Kukihoon :** Iya, saya masih bocah eon! Wkwkwkwk

 **Prxmroses :** Balesan kamu uda ada diatas, sayyy/cie*ditabok

 **Nenekdeskyl :** Iya, dedek juga gemesh sama tuh kelinci. Okay, ini udah di next kok :3

 **Tryss :** Iya nih, saya anak SMP. Yadong pulak. Hehehe… eniwei, saya ngefens banget ama kakak, ff kakak yang APHRODITE'son itu lo…saya ska bangett hihihi*tawakuntil.

 **Kohaiissan :** Wah, berati kakak tingkat aku dong, kelas 9 ya? makasi lo reviewnya!/peluk cium juga:

 **KiranARMY :** Hahaha, waktu pertama aku baca review dari eon, aku senyam senyum sendiri, aku kira eonnie lebih muda dari aku loh/ciusan. Ok, nc nya dede buat 3 ronde nih/ditempong

 **9094 :** Gausa ngerasa tua eon, makasih udah nyemangatin dedekmu yang volosh ini*gakdeng/kisseu eonnie/ditampol

 **Jung JN :** Iyanih, salahkan saja otak YD ku ini huhuhu~

 **Albino's Deer :** Nih, udah di update…Thanks eon!

 **KPOPfics :** Betul eon, dedek masih kelas 7 kok uda bikin rated M yak?/mikir

 **Gbrlchnerklhn :** User namemu thuthah thekali..Ampek kebelit belit ni lidah bacanya/becanda. Iya, emang dasar ya, anak kecil sukanya nulis naena wkwkwk

 **Taehyungkece :** Oke, ini udah dilanjut heheheh

 **Taechocokookie :** Aduuh makasih ya uda review pren..Jan bante si kuki dong! Ni enaenanya ane kasi lebih. Btw, sukses bwt madingnya ya coy! Tuh, lu ane kasi greeting. Jan lupa ya, yg tulisannya:

 **To : P.C.Y [buatmu]**

 **From J.K. [dariku]**

Tapi isinya ane lupa, sori ya pren wkwkwkw…

 **JonginDO :** Cheonma, ni udah di next.

 **RonaTan :** Siipp, udah dilanjut..

 **Divi180397 :** Thanks reviewnya, uda dilanjut koq!

 **YM424 :** Aduh , basa sesuanu nya eonnie itu loh..greget banget ya? wakakak. Okay, udah di next!

 **Shun Akira :** Kookie emang nakal dari sononya. Ini udah next eonnie… oh iya makasi juga buat sarannya yang kemaren :3

 **Blueewild951230 :** Oke, udah dilanjut iniiii….

 **Jjeon398 :** Si kuki emang asem kalo belom mandi eon/ditembak Yess eon, ini udah dedek lanjutin.

 **Jeon Hana :** Silakan dibaca biar paham/bhaks/dibandemspidol Iya, Kan kookie ama mphii pacaran…Oke, uda dilanjut nih eon!

Uwaaaa! Pokoknya saya ngucapin banyak makasih buat kalian kalian yang udah mau repot repot review ff gajelas ini…

Makasih juga buat **Bunny Jungie12 |dinner40 |ayuya24|kimbab'bulgogi| yxnghua|**

Sama buat para siders, (kalo ada) makasih uda baca cerita dedek yang absurd bin aneh ini.

Oh ya, buat chapter kemaren, lupain aja deh! Gausah dipikir panjang panjang. Dipikir pendek pendek aja/canda/peace

Terus, kalian kalo manggil saya jangan thor, dong! Jadi ngerasa uda tua kan saya/ehem. Panggil aja Kakao, ato dedek juga boleh…ato beb, sayang, baby, cintaku, separuh hidupku*dorr#ditembak. Sori, canda doang. Terserah deh mau panggil saya apa aja pokoknya jangan panggil saya Pache apalagi Painem-_- wakakak!

Chapter depan dan depan depannya lagi mungkin saya kasih naena terus*yadong itu sih kalo kalian mau..Lha kalian maunya gimana?

Ngerumpi bareng yuk~ di whatsapp saya : 082234609906.

Sama pin BBM juga :

Tolong jangan kaget kalo missal kalian bakal nemuin anak cewek pake baju SMP

Yaudah deh, Maapkan saya yang terlalu banyak bacot ini. Jangan lupa dijawab~

See you next chapter, chingu/ecie sok2an basa inggris

Follow/Fav/Review please…Jangan jadi Silent readers yah..ntar saya djitak loh djidatnya

Peluk cium dari author/*mmuach* :^

With love, Kakaokuki ^_^ |*^0^*


	4. Lube

NAUGHTY and PERVERT

Author : Kakaokuki

Disclaimer : Screenplay

Cast : Jeon Jungkook and Kim Taehyung

Pairing : Vkook, Taekook

Rated : M[esyum hahaha*plakk]

Summary : Bluberry lube.

Warning! BXB,BL,YAOI, typo berserakan, bahasa ngawur dan sedikit 'sesuanu' untuk adegan "ehem-ehem", alur kecepetan, cerita gaje tingkat alien, dan berbagai kekurangan lainnya.

Tidak menerima protes, bash dan sebagainya.

Fanfic saya suka suka saya! DLDR!

Chapter ini mengandung enaena, NC, sexual content, dirty language, dan hal-berbau 'anu' lainnya.

Kuki punya Mphi dan Mphi punya mamih Yuni*ngawor

Hah…pokoknya Vkook saling memiliki lah!

But, this story is mine! Murni hasil pemikiran dari otak saya yang polos ini#ngbul.

Anti plagiators, gaboleh copast abis itu di publish tanpa seizin saya, dilarang mencuri ide dan hal lain semacamnya.

Yaudah deh, para readers yang kusayang dan kucintai baik jiwa maupun raga(?), happy reading!

Chapter 3.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bangtan Senior Highschool. Kelas XI-F. Pukul 11:45

"Hoaamm.." Kim Taehyung dengan tidak elitnya menguap lebar. Jimin yang berada di sampingnya pun menatapnya risih, "Hey, Tae! Jangan tidur dulu jika kau tidak ingin si tua Bangka itu melemparkan penghapus papan tulis kewajahmu!" Jimin berbisik tepat di telinga kiri Taehyung.

Taehyung kembali menguap kemudian menjawab, "Masa bodo dengan si tua-bangka-jelek itu! Aku mengantuk Jim, sungguh!" Taehyung mengangkat jari telunjuk dan tengahnya. Membentuk pose peace.

"Hah, yasudalah. Aku tidak ikut campur jika si tua-bangka-jelek itu melakukan sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan terhadapmu setelah ini"

Taehyung mengorek kupingnya yang tiba tiba terasa gatal, "Huh, iya, iya. Dasar cerewet!" Jimin yang mendengarnya pun hanya melotot. Kemudian memilih tak menghiraukan Taehyung yang kembali terkantuk kantuk.

Taehyung mengantuk, sangat! Kemarin malam ia mengerjakan semua tugas tugas sekolahnya. Termasuk tugas biologi yang sangat ia benci. Yah, sebenarnya mengerjakan PR bukan gayanya sih. Tapi salahkan si bocah montok bergigi kelici yang terus mengatakan :

" Kau itu punya otak Kim Taehyung! apa gunanya otakmu jika tidak kau gunakan untuk berfikir? Jangan terus mengurusi geng berandalmu yang tidak penting itu. Mengerjakan tugas dan PR adalah kewajiban semua pelajar sekolah. Tidak terkecuali dirimu."

Taehyung sebenarnya tidak setuju dan ingin menolak mentah mentah. Sebelum si kelici itu berkata sambil melotot mistis, "Cepat kerjakan atau tidak ada seks selama 1 bulan!"

Dan Taehyung dengan secepat awan kinton segera mengambil semua buku buku pelajarannya dan menggarap tugas tugas sialannya itu dengan berat hati.

Jungkook gila, 1 bulan tanpa seks mau jadi apa dirinya? Hei, jangan salah! Asal kalian tau, seks adalah salah satu sumber tenaganya/lupikir hemaviton Tae?*oke, abaikan :

Sebenarnya ia bisa pergi ke club malam lalu meniduri 5 wanita jalang sekaligus.

Ya, tentu saja bisa. Dan esoknya ia akan mendapat cap 5 jari di pipi kiri maupun kananya kemudian berstatus sebagai "berandalan tampan single" karena Jungkook memutuskannya.

Bagus sekali. Good job Jeon Jungkook! Great!

Taehyung menguap untuk ketiga kalinya. Sial, kenapa yang ada dipikiranya sekarang malah Jungkook yang sedang mendesah erotis sambil mengenakan kostum sexy bunny berwarna merah muda dengan lingerie model teddy yang dilengkapi telinga kelinci panjang dan ekor bulat dibelakangnya?

Astaga Kim Taehyung! Apa yang kau pikirkan? akjgchdhvbkl!

Terkutuklah kau Jungkook dengan kostum kelewat seksimu itu! Gawat, ia tidak boleh horny di dalam kelas! Bisa panjang masalahnya nanti. Jadi, Taehyung berusaha menendang keras semua fantasi liarnya tentang Jungkook dan memilih fokus pada pelajaran. Yeah, meskipun itu hanya akan tetap sia sia.

Bangtan Senior Highscool. Kelas X-D. Pukul 11:55

Lain Taehyung maka lain pula Jungkook. Namja manis dengan gigi kelincinya ini terlihat sangat antusias saat melakukan praktek memasak di kelasnya. Matanya berbinar lucu saat hidangan yang ia buat bersama kedua sahabatnya sudah hampir jadi.

"Waa… Bamie lihat punya kita hampir jadi.." Jungkook mengangkat nampan yang berisi adonan kue yang sudah di letakkan di dalam cup-cup warna warni berukuran kecil. Bambam mengangguk, "Benar Jungkookie, tinggal kita panggang dan selesai. Ya kan, Hun?" Bambam melirik Sehun yang berada di sampingnya. "Yah, begitulah"

"Kau irit berbicara sekali, Hun. Padahal BBM kan harganya tidak naik" Sehun hanya menggeleng mendengar ucapan tidak nyambung dari sahabat kelicinya itu.

"Terserah kau saja deh, kook. Ngomong ngomong, boleh tidak ya kita ambil satu dari cupcake ini? Aku lapar sekali nih" Sehun berucap sembari memegang perutnya.

Jungkook mengangkat bahunya, "Uh, tidak tau. Kita lihat saja nanti"

"KRIIIIINGGGG" Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi dengan lantangnya. Suaranya menggema di seluruh koridor sekolah.

"Aaah…akhirnyaaa" Taehyung merenggangkan otot-otot lengannya yang terasa pegal. Pelajaran si tua-bangka-Kangta-itu akhirnya selesai juga.

Teahyung keluar kelas bersama Jimin. "Kau duluan saja Jim, aku mau ke kelas Jungkook dulu."

Jimin hanya tersenyum kemudian mengangguk, "Okay, sob." Menepuk pundak Taehyung pelan kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Taehyung seorang diri.

Sampai di kelas Jungkook, ia melihat kelinci manisnya tengah sibuk membereskan alat alat tulisnya ditemani dengan kedua sahabat sehidup semati si kelinci. Yah, siapa lagi? Sehun dan Bambam.

Sehun melirik kearah pintu dan menemukan Taehyung disana. "Eh, Kook, itu Taehyung-sunbae"

Jungkook berbalik dan tersenyum cerah, kemudian berjalan kearah Taehyung dengan wajah berseri-seri, menggemaskan. "Wah, kau lama sekali ya. Bambam dan Sehun sudah bosan menemaniku menunggumu"

Taehyung hanya tersenyum, "Baiklah kalau begitu, kajja kita pulang" Ia mengusak gemas surai halus Jungkook dan menggandeng tangannya.

"Yasudah. Bam, Hun aku pergi dulu ya! pai~" Jungkook melambaikan tangan kirinya pada Bambam dan Sehun. "Baiklah, hati hati Kook.." Balas Bambam diikuti dengan anggukan dari Sehun.

Apartement Kim Taehyung. Pukul 13:30.

Taehyung sedang duduk nyaman di sofa. Ia sedikit terlonjak saat Jungkook tiba tiba menghempaskan bokong sexy miliknya pada pangkuannya. Jungkook berbalik menghadap Taehyung.

"Taehyungie, aku membawa cupcake. Kau mau? " Jungkook menyodorkan cupcake bekas gigitannya pada Taehyung.

Taehyung menatap Jungkook tepat di matanya, namja tampan itu tersenyum miring kemudian berkata, "Aku mau, tapi jika kita lakukan dengan cara mouth to mouth. Bagaimana?"

Taehyung menaikkan satu alisnya sambil menyeringai. Jungkook terlihat berpikir sesaat. Sebelum mengangguk singkat. "Hm, boleh"

Jungkook segera memasukkan cupcake strawberry itu ke mulutnya kemudian menarik tengkuk Taehyung dan mempertemukan bibir mereka. Menyalurkan kue manis itu dari mulutnya kemulut Taehyung.

Mengulumnya bersamaan, rasa manis dan panas menjadi satu. Begitu menggairahkan. Pagutan keduanya tak berhenti walau cake dalam mulut mereka telah habis tak tersisa. Saling mencumbu, menjilat, menggigit, menyesap. Tak ada yang mau kalah kali ini.

Taehyung memeluk erat pinggang ramping Jungkook. Mengelusnya pelan, sebelum tangannya menyusup masuk diantara celah kaos longgar Jungkook. Memebelainya perlahan, merasakan sensasi kulit lembut Jungkook.

Jungkook mendesah dalam permainan bibir mereka. Ia meremat helaian rambut gelap Taehyung. Seakan mengatakan bila ciuman mereka begitu terasa nikmat dan menggairahkan.

Intensitas ciuman mereka bertambah kala sang dominan membaringkan tubuh keduanya di sofa empuk dengan ia yang berada di atas, menindih sang submissive.

Ciuman Taehyung semakin menuntut. Taehyung mencoba membuka mulut Jungkook. Namun si kelinci alot ini malah menutup rapat mulutnya. Membuat sang kekasih gemas.

"Akkhh.." Jungkook refleks membuka lebar kedua belahan bibirnya saat Taehyung menggigit bibir bawahnya cukup kuat.

Membiarkan namja tampan itu melesakkan lidahnya masuk. Meng-eksplorasi isi mulutnya. Menjilati langit langit gua hangatnya, menyesap secara bergantian bibir atas dan bawahnya, mengabsen setiap deretan rapi gigi kelincinya.

Hingga akhirnya lidah mereka bertemu. Beradu dalam sebuah liukkan penuh gairah. Saling melilit, tak mau kalah. Benar-benar permainan mulut yang panas.

Lidah Taehyung turun perlahan. Sedikit menjilat dan menyesap pipi berisi serta rahang sang kelinci.

"Umh..ahh"Jungkook mendesah saat tangan nakal Taehyung mengelus seduktif nipple tegangnya. Memilin milinnya pelan bergantian.

"Oh..Taehh.." Jungkook kembali mendesah, membuat libido Taehyung semakin naik.

"Katakan apa yang kau inginkan, Jungkook" Taehyung berbisik tepat di telinga Jungkook dengan suara husky andalannya.

"A-aku ingin kau Tae.." Jungkook menggigit bibir bawahnya. Mencoba menahan desahan yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Benar-benar menginginkanku, eoh?" Pertanyaan dari Taehyung hanya dibalas engan anggukan singkat dari Jungkook. "Baiklah, kalau begitu tetaplah disini. Aku akan mengambil sesuatu. Hanya sebentar. " Kemudian Taehyung berdiri dan menghilang dibalik pintu kamar.

5 menit kemudian Taehyung kembali sambil membawa sebuah selimut dan..apa itu lube? Oke, Jungkook merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres disini.

"U-untuk apa kau membawa benda itu?" Jungkook melihat lube yang dibawa Taehyung dari kamar tadi.

"Oh ini, kemarin aku membelinya di online shop. Keluaran terbaru, dan aku berniat untuk mencobanya bersamamu hari ini "

Jungkook semakin was-was saat Taehyung duduk disampingnya. "Bagaimana? Coba cium ini" Taehyung menyodorkan lube keluaran terbarunya pada Jungkook.

Jungkook mendekatkan hidungnya pada benda yang disodorkan Taehyung, "Baunya seperti bluberry"

Taehyung mengangguk. "Jadi, ayo mulai mencobanya!"

Taehyung kembali membaringkan tubuh keduanya. Mengukung Jungkook dibawah kendalinya, memerangkap tubuh namja kelinci itu dengan kedua lengan kokohnya.

"Argh Tae.." Jungkook menggeram saat Taehyung menggigit lehernya dengan kuat. "Hehe..mianhae baby" Taehyung hanya nyengir kemudian melanjutkan kegiatannya. Mereka berdua sama-sama half naked. Kaos yang mereka kenakan sudah hilang entah kemana.

"U-uh..ta-taehh…" Taehyung menggigiti kecil nipple tegang Jungkook. Menjilat dan menyesapnya bergantian.

Tangannya sudah merayap turun melepas bokser pendek yang kekasihnya kenakan. Namja tampan itu meraih lube bluberry yang ia letakkan diatas meja. Melumuri ketiga jemarinya dan-

"Akh..hyungie.." Jungkook mendesah keras -memasukkannya kedalalam tubuh Jungkook.

Taehyung mulai bergerak, memutar-mutarnya sadis, mengeluar masukkan jari rampingnya. Juga tak lupa gerakan mengguntingnya. Mencoba melebarkan lubang ketat namja kelincinya.

"Ahh..Taehyungieeh~"

"Licin sekali ya? pasti akan jadi semakin mudah memasukimu Jungkookie~"

Taehyung mengeluarkan jarinya sebelum menyentuh titik milik Jungkook. Membuat si imut itu mendesah kecewa. "Jangan manyun begitu baby…Bukankah sebentar lagi kau akan dapat yang lebih?" Pernyataaan Taehyung barusan seketika membuat Jungkook merona malu.

Namja dengan kulit eksotis itu melepas celananya dengan cepat. Kemudian melumuri lubang anal sang namja manis dengan lube beraroma blueberrynya.

"Sssh…" Namja kelinci itu mendesis pelan merasakan dingin dari lube bluberry itu.

"Eumh ahh!" Jungkook sedikit terkejut saat Taehyung tiba tiba memasukkan penis jumbonya.

"Ssh..sempit sekali, kookie…" Taehyung mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya. Menyodok hole Jungkook dengan tempo cepat membuat empunya meracau tak karuan.

"Ah! ah! ah! Tae-hyungieh..ngghh" Jungkook menutup erat kedua matanya. Merasakan kenikmatan yang Taehyung berikan lewat setiap sodokannya. "O-oh..Tae..lebih cepat! Hhh..akhh.."

Jungkook tak dapat lagi mengontrol desahannya, "Faster-ahh...hit the spot, please..nggh"

Taehyung menyeringai, "With pleasure, babe"

Taehyung semakin cepat menggenjot lubang anal Jungkook. Menumbuk tepat pada titik terdalamnya. Membuat suara-suara erotis itu semakin terdengar.

"Akhh! There~there..Taehyungie..ohh"

Si kelinci dan si tan-sexy terlihat begitu menikmati permainan panas mereka. Kaki Jungkook melingkar di pinggang Taehyung. Membuat Taehyung semakin mudah menusuk lubang ketat dan sempit itu.

"Ahh..Ta-tae..you're..shh..nghh..bad boy..a-ah.."

"Yeah, all know, bunny…"

Tangan Taehyung bergerak mengocok penis mungil Jungkook. Menggerakannya sesuai dengan tempo sodokan yang ia berikan pada lubang anal sang kekasih.

"Enngg..ahh..Taehh"

Jungkook menikmati semuanya, menikmati sodokan Taehyung di manhole miliknya, menikmati kocokan Taehyung pada penisnya dan kenikmatan lain yang tak mampu ia sebutkan. Bercinta dengan Taehyung selalu berhasil membuatnya terbuai, larut dalam lautan kenikmatan.

"O-oh..ahh..Taehyungiehh..a-aku.."

"Bersama sayang…"

Dan mereka berdua keluar bersama. Taehyung masih saja memaju mundurkan penisnya. Terasa semakin licin karena bantuan sperma mereka.

"Ah..Tae.."

"Bagaimana, bukankah menyenangkan Jungkookie?" Jungkook hanya mengangguk meng-iyakan. Ia sudah tidak bisa menampik kalau ia juga menikmatinya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Tae.."

"Ya, aku juga mencintaimu Jungkookie"

Taehyung menutupi tubuh polos mereka dengan selimut. Ia ambruk diatas tubuh Jungkook. Jungkook tidak protes, ia terlalu lelah untuk itu.

"Jaljayo, Taehyungie" Ia mengecup singkat plum milik Taehyung sebelum akhirnya menutup kedua matanya yang terasa berat.

"Ne, nado jaljayo, chagiya"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC.

 **Author's Note**

Chapter 3 akhirnya selesai dengan NC juga. Bhahahakk*tawamesyum

Tolong ampuni hambamu yang yadong ini, Tuhaaan..

Maafkan saya kalo ini (mungkin) pendek dan ga hot. Di chapter kemarin saya udah bilang kalau kedepannya chapter selanjutnya akan dipenuhi dengan NC. So, jangan protes untuk itu.

Saya sebenernya gatau nulis apa ini tapi yeah..otak dan tangan ini bekerja sendiri. Huhu~

Yah, saya update di hari Jum'at lagi. Hehehehe…

Rencananya nih, saya abis update chapter ini mau hiatus. Karena yeah, gitu, anak SMP. Tugasnya banyak bangett. Mulai dari PR, tugas kelompok, presentasi, kliping, tata boga, drumband dan masih buanyaakk lagi.

Belum lagi saya bulan depan ada mading dan saya masuk tim redaksi*yuhu~

Makannya, sekarang udah mulai siap-siap. Tanggal 25 kan kelasnya si Tae Chocokookie, nah, saya tanggal 9 Meinya eon… Kayaknya mulai Minggu besok saya udah gasempet nulis apalagi update. Soalnya pulangnya sore terus.

Juga kurangnya inspirasi dan ide buat bikin cerita*nahloh.

Padahal di otak saya udah kepikiran macem-macem. Kayak si phikuk enaenanya di toilet, perpustakaan, UKS bahkan sampek di practice room. Tapi gatau kenapa, saya kayak kehilangan kata-kata, gitu. Semacem, bingung nentuin kata apa yang akan saya pakek buat cerita ini lah*lukirabungapakekdirangkai/oke, lupakan.

Saya ga tau sampek kapan, intinya hiatus. Mungkin bisa sampek berminggu-minggu, berbulan-bulan atau malah bertahun-tahun? Haha..gak lah kalo sampek bertahun-tahun, say!

Makadari itu, saya mau pamit buat hiatus. Saya kan anak baik, jadi kalo mau hiatus ngomong dulu*yaelah-_-

Makasih buat kak **shirayuki miu** yang uda nawarin dedek masuk **grup ffn line,** kak **hosikki** yang uda mau bales PM dedek, kak **Blueewild951230** yang uda whats app-an sama dedek, si **Tae chocokookie** yang minta ditabok karna kekevetannya, juga buat kalianpara **Readers** yang dedek sayangi dan cintai.

Makasih, makasih, makasih…review kalian itu cukup untuk membuat dedek terhura…/lebaymodeon

Yaudah deh, mohon maafkan dedekmu yang somvlak dan kebanyakan bacot ini.

Sampai berjumpa di **Naughty and Pervert** chapter selanjutnya~

With love, Kakaokuki ^_^


End file.
